Cravings and Wishes
by freakypoet33
Summary: It's only forever, not long at all, though time marches on, three years for them to fall, Choices made and nights of regret, do not fear for their tale, is far from done yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Cravings and wishes**

**By** _FreakyPoet_

**Revised:** 7/16/15

**Hello Fanfiction world! This was my very first fanfiction published on this site. After a year or so I went back to reread it and found myself horrified by mistakes that were in it, thought I still think it is a cute as hell story, not bragging, just like it. :) Anyway, hopefully this will take care of any and all distracting mistakes that take away from what I intended this tale to be. As always, have fun!**

**Disclaimer: **

_I own not a thing, but a hopeful heart, and lasting dreams_

Sarah watched the rain fall outside her new apartment window. Her eyes strained for a moment, automatically searching, trying her best to find any sign of the white owl that had followed her in her dreams for so long. It had been three years since she had last seen him in any form in reality. Her heart wondered if she would ever see him again. Sighing, she pushed away from the window with its tear stained appearance and went to unpack the few things she had brought with her when she had left her father's house behind.

The years had passed slowly since she had returned with Toby in hand from the labyrinth. In all that time, the urge to return there and to him had not left her. Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus still came to see her from time to time. The large mirror in her room served as a portal for them to come and go from. They could come through it, but she could not even step one foot inside. She could plainly see the labrinth and the goblin city quite clearly. Of the goblin king, she saw nothing, even when her eyes strayed to his castle more often than not.

Sarah closed her eyes, blocking out images of the past. It's not that she would change what had happened. Toby was a happy, healthy four year old who was loved and adored by his parents and big sister. He remembered nothing of his time spent with the goblins, though he did have some interesting dreams sometimes. He was very secure and unaffected by the wish of the selfish girl who had needed to grow up so badly.

There was only one thing that she thought she could have done without. Sarah had told him that he had no power over her and it was true in the sense that there was nothing he could offer her to make her leave her baby brother with him, but it was not an entirely true statement. The part of her that craved him was still very much alive and well. She had spent a lot of time enraged at the choice he had offered her that had been no choice at all.

The sound of his voice, so mystifying and hypnotizing, the cruel twist of his smile and the way it felt to have him standing next to her, the way his presence would so captivate her she would forget the world around her for moments of time, she missed the hell out of it. Even the way he would just appear in the room and scare the shit out of her, a big part of her craved all of it. She had won his game, but had been left with a perverse addiction that could not be satisfied with anything less than him.

She had thought she did a good job of hiding it for that first year. However it had not been long before her family noticed something was not quite right. Instead of moving out of fairy land, as her father referred to it, Sarah had sunk deeper in. True, she had stopped playing dress up in the park and had given most of her toys to Toby, but she read book after book on fae kingdoms and could often catch her staring off into space, funny smile on her face. They had even caught her talking to herself (it had been a goblin, but you have to believe to see.) Her family had begun to think that she was nuts, all because she could not let that world go, nor did she want to.

So, Sarah moved out, got a job as a waitress and rented a crappy apartment. She was even taking creative writing courses, all of which to fool the people who cared for her into thinking that she had not lost her mind, that she was finally normal. She smirked, in reality she just wanted a place she could be herself and not get the 'we should get a shrink' look that often passed over her father's face.

"Damn, I'm twisted." She whispered to the empty room. She had said that she would need them all, but the one she missed the most would never come. "Sick," Sarah shook her head. Maybe she was nuts. Sighing, she got up and went into the bedroom and grabbed an oversized white t-shirt, then she headed to the shower, unaware of the eyes that followed her from the mirror.

The goblin king himself stood on the hill where he had first brought her into his domain. The mirror gate that Sarah and her friends created was before him. He had said that he would never see her anymore, yet there he stood before her mirror. He had raged when she had not chosen him. The ground rolled and shook, the labyrinth itself changed violently and without warning. Goblins had gone flying when they had approached him. It had taken months for him to calm, a year before he could be reasoned with.

Jareth had watched her, fascinated, from the moment she had first appeared in the park where he had often went for a break from the goblins constantly underfoot. She had been fourteen at the time, eyes shining brightly with fantasies and secret fae knowledge. Most humans lost their love for fairy creatures, the ability to see, long before then. It made her special. She had held so much promise that he had watched her as she grew and began to change from child to woman.

She had been his obsession long before that fateful wish that allowed him into her life. He had tried to trap her, famous for fae trickery, to be able to keep her with him, but it backfired on him. Having no power over her, the power to influence her thoughts and her dreams, meant that he could not touch her or speak to her, despite all that power he was so proud of. It also meant that she could not see him in any form.

This was the first time since Sarah had left that he allowed himself to seek her out or to see her. He had heard her friend speaking, talking of the changes in her life and how alone she was. They had made it sound as if she was sad, making him wonder if she might share his pain. Jareth just could not get the damn girl out of his mind.

His head jerked up as she returned to the bedroom. Taking a step closer he noticed many changes in her. She was now a woman in height and form, the white shirt clinging, showing generous curves and a small waist. Her hair had grown even longer and now held a dark red tint when the light hit it. Her beautiful blue eyes still burned, but it was a darker light, or full of secrets and emotions he could not fathom. He moved closer still to the mirror as did she, both nearly touching the glassy surface.

Sarah reached out and traced the lines of the castle in the distance. What was he doing? Laying across his throne in a lazy pose, or tormenting some poor goblin in one of his famous temper tantrums? She thought to herself, unaware that his hand followed hers. Resting her forehead against the mirror, she softly said "Jareth, how I wi…." Sarah shoved herself away from the mirror. "Stupid girl, what are you doing?" she knew better that to wish for anything. Her hand covered her mouth as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Jareth himself was stunned. His name had been a caress from her lips, sending a shiver through him. A slow wicked smile spread across his face. "Indeed, my Sarah, what have you been thinking." He said, knowing that she could not hear him still. It seemed that his fascination was not as one sided as he had thought. The smile changed into that smirk that she had so missed. Someone in his kingdom had to know what had been happing for three years. With one last at her on her bed, head in her hands, he disappeared to find answers.

Sarah lay back on the bed and drug a pillow over her face. How much longer could she fight the urge to call him to her? Even if she did, he would probably just torment her in a different way for the rest of her life. She had heard tales of his temper these last few years from Hoggle and she was positive he would not just walk up and say 'its ok, babe, let's just go on from here.' He was the goblin king, a trickster with a wicked sense of humor and a worse temper. It was scary to think of seeing him again, no matter how much other parts of her wanted to be near him. She groaned into her pillow and rolled over to try to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own him, her, or them.

Morning light did not find her in much better shape, having done her usual tossing and turning all night. Throwing the blanket off with a groan, Sarah got out of the bed and headed to the shower for work.

Jareth was yet again at the mirror, watching. His lips twitched at the grumpy way she had flung herself from her tangle of sheets and blankets. Her eyes had automatically gone to the portal when she first awoke. He was confused as to why she had refused him when she clearly wanted to be near him, to have what he had offered her.

"Oh, it's you." said a disgusted voice from behind him. "What happened to 'I'm done with humans, the next time one is mentioned you will get hung upside down in the oubliette for fifty years'."

"It is not wise thing, dwarf, to throw your kings words back at him." Jareth said darkly.

"But I no longer serve only a king." Hoggle said as he stood by the mirror.

"Tell me then, why your queen refused your king, Hogsbreath." His mis matched eyes going back to the glass.

"Huh, that's easy enough. The child. Sarah had to take her brother back, he had not been hers to give away in the first place." the dwarf looked at him, wary, "And it's Hoggle."

"Then why the hell wish him away to begin with?!" Jareth kicked a large stone, sending it crashing into a tree that fell with an echoing crash.

"Because she was young and angry. She has learned and grown since then." Hoggle explained, slightly sounding like he was speaking to a pouty child.

Trying to calm himself, he paced. "What does she say of me?" the king asked.

Hoggle laughed loudly, "To me, not a damn thing. She says insults and snide comments are not helpful at all." He smartly stepped through the portal to Sarah's side as the ground began to quake with Jareths anger. Having a slight bit of pity, he said, "Talk to Ludo."

"What about Ludo?" Sarah asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"He can't wait to see you." Hoggle said smoothly. It was not a lie, something no fae creature could do.

She smiled. "Me either." Sarah had pulled on faded jeans and a yellow t-shirt with a small apron tied around her waist. "I was just heading to work, did you need something, Hoggle?"

"Naw, I just wanted to check on you, Ludo said you still weren't sleeping." He looked at her, concerned for his very first friend.

"Leave it be, Hoggle." She said giving him a gentle squeeze. Soon after, Sarah left for work.

Hoggle stepped back through the mirror, finding no sign of the goblin king. Sneering while shaking his head at all the fickalness of the two, he headed back down the hill.

Jareth approached the great beast, allowing himself to be seen. As much as he would like to demand answers, it would get him nowhere with this particular creature that also called Sarah queen. The rock caller was by no means weak, having taken out half of the castle guard on his own when he came to Sarah's aid.

"King." Ludo said, the word drawn out.

"Ludo." Jareth acknowledged him. "How does she feel?" he asked, not wanting to waste any time.

"Lost," Ludo took a step toward him, gently placing a massive finger over Jareths heart. "Misses"

"She misses me?" The goblin king was astounded, "Then why will she not call to me?" he nearly growled.

The beast grunted. "Sarah scared." He looked pointedly at Jareth.

"Of me?" he said calmly. This made sense to him, anyone with any imagination at all would be afraid of him. He even liked it that way for the most part, but it wasn't the emotion he wanted from his love.

Ludo nodded and added, "And her."

Jareth was confused for a moment, then brightened as he got what Ludo was trying to tell him. "This may be the most informative conversation that I have had with one of my subjects. I am grateful." With that, he disappeared from view, not hearing the slow chuckle from Ludo.

Sarah's day was going badly. The twittering cheerleaders in the corner were adding to an already pounding headache. So far this morning she had managed to break a whole tray of glasses when the other waitress bumped into her, costing her money. To top the day, she was now serving a jackass with stalker looks and groping hands. She hated this world sometimes. Days like this made her miss the labyrinth, the bad parts of it. She take the whole group of fireys over that guy any time.

After cleaning up and being lectured about the glasses, she took herself home. Sarah slammed her stuff down on her small table and headed toward her bedroom. Unaware that he followed her every move, she took off her apron and threw it on the bed. "Fuck." She hissed through her teeth.

The goblin king chuckled. His Sarah still had a firey temper of her own. His breath caught as she pulled the pins from her hair, shinning like dark rubies as it flowed in waves to the back of her thighs. Standing there, blue eyes icy with anger, she was more gorgeous than he had remembered. Gone was the last of the confused child she had been. He moved closer to the mirror as she pulled the shirt over her head, only to be disappointed by the small gray tank top that ended just above her navel. He grinned when he saw a silver and sapphire jewel that flashed when she moved, just below the shirt. After a short trip to the bathroom, she came back wearing a pair of black shorts showing the bottom of some design high on her right thigh.

Once Sarah came to the mirror, face to with the object of her obsession. Her eyes began their daily search of the castle beyond the goblin city as her mind wondered to its master. Her hands curled into fists, a combination of a really shitty day and this thing for him that had burned inside her for three years made her frustrated and thoughtless. "Damn it, Jareth, why the hell do I wish I could see you again?"

"Perverse pleasure?" he asked, now lounging very comfortably in her bed.

She gasped turning, her arm brushing the mirror, creating waves in the glass. Her heart thudded in her chest as she took in his tight black pants and lose white shirt. It was quite understated for him, considering. That did not stop the very real goblin king from being just as captivating as he had been when she had first met him. "Shit." She whispered, bracing her back against the wall. "What do you want?" She was proud her voice came out clear and firm, because her bones felt like mush.

"Not a thing, dear one, I just came to fulfill your wish." Jareth said, propping his hands behind his head.

"I did not exactly wish for you." Sarah replied, wondering why he was so calm. She had basically told him to take his kingdom and shove it last time they spoke, where was his anger?

Jareth rose from her bed and slowly walked to her, "Now, Sarah mine, I plainly heard you say Jareth, I wish to see you again." She stood tall, refusing to cower before him. He came close, boxing her in by bracing his right hand over her shoulder. He gently brushed her hair back, making her eyes half close.

"I believe you left out a few words." She said a little breathless.

"Quite a colorful language you've gained." He smirked and she hated herself for loving the sight of it. He leaned down until his lips just hovered over hers.

She put a hand on his chest, nearly making him groan at the contact. "Jareth," she said, their lips barely brushing, "I am not the same naive girl that you played games with, you don't scare me anymore" she slipped under his arm and walked across the room, lips tingling.

"I noticed, love. I must say I am enjoying the outcome" he leaned against the wall, his eyes traveling the length of her, "Very much."

Sarah did not know whether to give in a laugh, be mad, or worse, except the offer his look gave. Surprising to him, she choose to laugh. "So what now?" she asked him, "You just going to hang around my room like the ghost of lovers past?"

"We were not lovers," Jareth stated, his eyes flashing. "Yet," he added with a wicked smile.

"Uh hu." She threw her blankets back and flicked the lights off. Climbing into the bed, she pulled the sheet up over her shoulder. "Good night, goblin king." Sarah realized that her wish could not really harm anyone. All it did was give him permission to bug the hell out of her. She had no doubt that he would soon begin to piss her off, but for now, his presence was comforting to her, easing that ache she had carried for so long.

Jareth appeared behind her, his arm around her waist, molding her body to his. "Good night sweet Sarah." He whispered against her neck, truly shocked that she had not ordered him right back out of her life.

"Don't get cocky," she told him even as she placed her arm over his, "I only missed you a little." Sarah let herself drift off as he held her tightly against him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah woke to fingers gently tracing the blue rose tattoo on her thigh. Even when heat began to climb through her, she would not allow him to think that he could have anything he wanted from her. Still she admitted stretching, the warmth of his body next to hers was not a bad thing to wake up to. "Do not get any ideas." She repeated, her eyes still closed.

"My dear, it is already far too late." His breath was hot against her neck, soon followed by little kisses. His hand slowly slid up her thigh. She caught his hand, pressing it down against her, stopping the movement.

Sarah turned slightly, looking at him. "It's a little soon for this don't you think?"

"Not at all." Jareth replied, covering her mouth with his. He had waited for what had felt like life times for her. After her rejection, he never thought he would get this close to her. There was no way he was going to waist another second of time.

Sarah ran her hands up his back, holding him closer to her. His hand began to travel again, skimming over her hips as he slid under the gray tank top. He glided across the smooth skin of her stomach slowly moving higher before she stopped him again. Nipping his bottom lip, she rolled from beneath him, grateful that her legs held her up. "Did you really think it would be that easy, goblin king?" She said, tugging her shirt back down. His eyes were hot upon her, reminding her of the owl he could change into. There was little doubt in her mind that he had marked her for prey.

"I had certainly hoped so, Sarah mine." He said, starting to follow her. This was better than Jareth had dared to dream. Positive that she was his, all he had to do was seduce her and get her to admit her love, then by goblin law they would be forever wed to one another.

"You stay right there, mister. I have to get to work and make up the money I lost yesterday." He laid back on her bed, enjoying the way she was staring at him. "We will have to have a long talk, Jareth, before I even think about letting you into my bed."

"Dear Sarah, I am already in your bed and have been all night." He grinned slowly, his captivating eyes reflecting deviousness.

"Smart ass, don't you have a kingdom to run?" Sarah stomped around the room, gathering her cloths.

He appeared behind her, pulling her to him. "The best thing that I can do for my kingdom is to secure my queen."

"Uh hu." She gave a smirk of her own, resting against him for a moment. Then Sarah pushed him off and headed for the bathroom.

"I could…." he started, wicked glint in his eye.

"Not a chance," she shut the door against him, knowing it would do no good if he decided to chase after her. Oddly enough, she trusted him to respect her wishes.

Jareth did go back to his kingdom to have them prepare for the arrival of their new queen. He planned on having her there with in a days' time. There was no way he was giving her up again. This time, Sarah would be his forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Labyrinth, I just play there.

The cheerleaders in the corner had on blue instead of red, but the day was playing out much the same as the proceeding one. It had been plates instead of glasses that had shattered to the floor when the other waitress shoved her hip into Sarah's side, another twenty five down the drain. She was beginning to think Mindy, her fellow server, did not like her much. Then, of course, the same perv from before parked his ass at one of her tables. She sighed and dutifully walked over to where he waited with a creepy smile on his face.

"You need more coffee?" Sarah asked pleasantly, pasting on the classic waitress smile.

"Sure thing." He said with a sleazy grin, "What do you say we go somewhere when you get done?" he slid his hand up the back of her thigh.

"I would say get your hand off me before it gets broke for you." The fake smile never wavered.

"Sarah!" her boss yelled from his seat behind the register. When she came close, he said, "Mindy tells me that you are getting hateful with a customer, now if this keeps up, I'm gonna have to fire you." His beady little eyes showed pleasure at being able to show off what little power he had as owner of the small diner. He kind of reminded her of a rat, looking around for any opportunity to feed on garbage. Mindy went over to serve the man his coffee, her face showing selfsatisfaction.

She closed her eyes, half listening to his employee behavior speech when everything went still and silent. Sarah opened her eyes to see everything had frozen in place. With a half-smile, she turned, eyes searching the room.

"Really, Sarah, you left bed with me for this?" his tone was throully disgusted.

"Terribly sorry, your highness, but some of us have to pay for little things like crappy apartments and food." Sarcasm dripped from her words, though her smile widened.

Jareth stood close to where Mindy and the stalker were. In an instant, he repositioned the waitress so that the hot coffee would pour out over the man's head. Sarah cocked an eyebrow at him as he grabbed the man's hand, the snap echoing through the small diner. She knew that she shouldn't be amused by it, but the guy had deserved it really. "This is to degrading for my queen," Jareth approached her.

She smirked as he came close. "I don't recall agreeing to be your queen."

He just gave his cruel smile and stepped closer, pulling her hair down from its pony tail. He slid his hand into the auburn waves, drawing her to him as he captured her lips. Sarah kissed him back with all the longing she had held back for so long, her arms around his neck holding him tight to her. They broke apart, both a little breathless. She rolled her eyes at the triumph on his face, his mouth curved up into a roguish grin.

Sarah pulled her apron off and threw it up on the counter. "Guess I'm quitting then."

Eyes shining, he pulled her close to his side. "You do realize, pet, that you just agreed to be mine?"

"I did not such thing." She teased, her arm sneaking around his waist. "Now, unfreeze everything so that I can storm out of here dramatically."

"I can do better, love." Suddenly everything came back to life. The perv in the corner screamed and grabbed his hand just in time for Mindy to send scorching liquid down him. The owner stood, trying to go to them when he was blocked by hundreds of rats pouring out of his kitchen. The man squealed like a five year old girl, hiding under the counter while the cheerleaders danced on the table tops, screaming.

Sarah could not help herself, she laughed loudly. She supposed she should feel bad, but she didn't. The look on the owners face had been priceless. Jareth snickered, his laugh mischievous. Holding her tight to him, they disappeared from sight, her laugh lingering behind.

With her feet on solid ground once more, Sarah noticed her surroundings were not what they should be. One, they were not in her apartment, but standing before a fire in a grandly decorated bedroom. Two, she now wore a dark red silk and lace night gown and nothing else. Three, the goblin king seemed to have lost some cloths as well, now only dressed in a tight pair of black pants. Her mind went completely blank for a second. Oh boy, she thought taking a few steps back.

"Jareth," she was once again amazed at how calm her voice sounded, "Why am I in your bedroom?"

"You showed me yours, my dear, it's only fair to show you mine." He stepped closer, his grin as wicked as ever.

"And this?" Sarah asked, her hand trailing down the cool silk. She took another step back.

The predator look returned to his eyes. "It matched your hair, love." He said appearing before her, almost touching. "Do you love me, Sarah?" Jareth asked, his voice low and serious.

Unwilling to give in a moment sooner than she had to, Sarah replied, "I have come to that conclusion." Her eyes daring him to make of it what he would.

In the blink of an eye, he lifted her and carried her to his bed. He laid her down, placing one leg firmly between hers and his hands to her sides. He leaned close, loving the way she looked there, red tresses spread across his covers, her eyes dark with desire. "I have loved you forever, Sarah, tell me the right words." Jareth was so intense, he stole the breath away from her.

Slowly, she touched his face, her eyes nearly glowing. "I love you, Jareth, Goblin King, and I always will." She said quietly. Her arms wrapped around him, welcoming him as he leaned down, his lips covering hers. The fire cast shadows across the room, dancing with joy as the Jareth finely made Sarah his bride and queen to his king, making then whole.


	5. Chapter 5

**FreakyPoet**: This is the ending I would wish for them, and the beginning.

A loud crash was heard from the royal chambers where Queen Sarah labored with her first child. "Impregnating jerk!" another loud crash followed the scream the echoed down the ever changing halls.

"Now Sarah mine, I do not recall you complaining at the time." The goblin king ducked out of the room as a glass figurine came flying at his head. Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus stood in the hall, their jaws dropped as the king threw his head back and laughed.

"Get back in here, your fucking bastard!" They heard their beloved queen scream after him as he dodged a large book as well.

"I assure you, love, my parents were happily married." Jareths eyes go wide as one of his own magic crystals came barreling at him, barely missing. It crashed into the wall behind him sending waves of power throughout the castle. He sighed loudly and began to clear up the magic that had begun to rearrange and color their home an angry shade of red. He chuckled to himself at the last he saw of his love. Damn, she was beautiful when she was pissed. Jareth had no worries for her, knowing she was probably stronger than he was on many aspects. Not that he would ever tell her so.

When he returned a short while later, Sarah was propped up in their bed holding their child. Her eyes flashed hotly at him. "Come meet your daughter, your majesty, may she be as wicked as her father and as stubborn as her mother."

"Now, love, you don't really mean that." Jareth said, looking leery.

"What's said is said, goblin king." She smirked up at him. Jareth chuckled, having had his own words tossed back at him. Sarah's glare softened as she reluctantly returned his smile as he took his daughter and began to sing softly to her. Their life was wild, crazy, and very unpredictable, but they were happy and had so much love. There was nothing more they could wish for, nothing more that they craved.

**FreakyPoet:** I know a lot of its cliché, but I can't help it, it still tickles the hell outa me every time. Thanks for your time and I hope this story made you smile as much as it did me. No matter how many times I read it, it makes me smile, it is my hope that it does the same for you. Thanks for your time, Laters!


End file.
